


BULUTLAR ve DERSLERİ

by jeonseolbaozi (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chenmin, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jeonseolbaozi
Summary: Minseok, doğduğu yere, Seul'e yeni taşınmış ve okulunun ilk gününde, peşini asla bırakmayan o 'ilk gün faciası' lanetini konuşturmayı başarmıştı.Tüm zamanların en berbat yemekhane faciasından sonra kimse onunla arkadaş olmak istemeyecekti. Öğle yemeği grubunun bakışlarını, yüzlerindeki dehşeti görmüştü. Kyungsoo'nun eğlenen kıkırtısını, Baekhyun'un şaşkınlıkla açılmış yemyeşil gözlerini, diğerlerinin gülüşlerini ve ah.. Luhan'ın kötü, öfkeli bakışlarını..Ortaya dökülmeyen sırlar, beyaz yalanlar, kâbus gibi bir randevu ve tuhaf bir kamp gezisi..Acaba tüm bu yaşananlar basit bir kötü şans mıydı yoksa sonunda talihi Minseok'a gülecek miydi?Kwangdong lisesi, üçüncü sınıf öğle yemeği grubu birbirlerinin en yakın arkadaşı olmayı başarabilecekler mi? Yoksa sonsuza kadar 'kara bela'dan uzak durup ondan nefret mi edeceklerdi?





	1. GİRİŞ

**Author's Note:**

> YALNIZCA AO3'te! 
> 
> İletişim için; 
> 
> CC- @jeonseolbaozi  
TWIT- @jeonseolbaozi  
WATP- @jeonseolbaozi

**Bu fik ultra gençlik, dostluk ve kaçıklık içermektedir. **

**Ana şipimiz CHENMIN. Künyeye bakmayanlar için tekrardan yazayım ki karışıklık olmasın sonradan:**

**• ChanBaek**

**• KaiSoo**

**• HunHan**

**yan çiftlerimizdir. Eğer okumaya katlanamıyorsanız hiç başlamayın juseyo. Gerçi bu aşk meşk işlerinde ilk kitapta odağımız ChenMin ve ChanBaek olacak ;) **


	2. YENİ GELEN OLMAK 101

───── ༺༒༻ ─────

_Görmek için, kalp ile bakmak gerekir._

───── ༺༒༻ ─────

* * *

**Ed Sheeran - PHOTOGRAPH**

**⇆ Ⅱ** 2:10 **I───•──I** 4:03 **↺**

"_Birden kaldırımlardan taşan kalabalıkta onun da olabileceği geldi aklıma._" diye başlıyor yazar kitabına. Daha ilk cümleden, derin bir iç çekmek zorunda kalıyorum ben de. Kendimi bir kalabalığın içinde hissediyorum.

Bunu hissetmeye hakkım var elbette.

Güney Kore, on yedi yılın sonunda, şükürler olsun ki, yerleştiğimiz beşinci ülkeydi. Bunun temelli olmasını umuyordum. Annem her ne kadar söz vermiş olsa da, işlerinin sabit duracağıdan şüpheliydim.

Annem bir yazardır. Botanikçidir aynı zamanda. Kitaplar, makaleler yazar, üniversitelerde dersler verir. Onun makale konuları ve içeriğin gerçekçi, gözleme dayalı olması açısından sürekli dolaşırdık: Portland'ın yağmurlu ikliminde açan geniş yapraklı, küçük bitkiler için. Bodrum'daki muz ağaçlarının Brezilya ve Antalya'dakilerden ne gibi farklarla ayrıldığını incelemek için. Paris'teki üzüm bağlarının neden bu denli leziz şaraplar üretmekte sarsılmaz bir galibiyete sahip olduğunu araştırmak için.. Kısacası annem hangi konuyu merak ederse, biz ertesi dönem taşınıyorduk.

Guri'ye gelmeden önce Le Havre, Melbourne, Bodrum ve Portland'da yaşamıştım. Havre'da küçük bir tekne evimiz vardı. Sabahları suyun berrak sesi ve çatıda tepinen yaramaz martılar ile uyanırdım. Gıcır gıcır sesler çıkarsa da, şimdiye dek yaşamaktan keyif aldığım tek yerdi. Adı Paytak olan bir kedim vardı. Cadoloz kuzenlerim -elbette uzaktan akrabam- geldiğinde huzursuz olur ve tekneyi terk ederdi ama onu anlıyordum; Daekgu ve Hyun-nim ile kimse "iyi" geçinemezdi.

Paytak, biz taşınma kararını aldıktan bir hafta sonra tekneyi terk etti. Onu her yerde aradık. Az kalsın kalkıp Paris'e kadar gidecektim, endişeden yataklara düşmeme gıdımcık kalmıştı. Ama Paytak dönmemişti. Ne kapıya bıraktığım kötü kokulu balıklardan -ki bunlar için delirirdi- ne de oyuncağı Fare Luffle'ı kapı koluna asmamdan etkilenmemişti. Onu terk etmiş olmayalım diye, elini çabuk tutan o olmuştu.

Doğrusu, onun boncuk boncuk gözlerine, yumru patilerine bakarak nasıl veda edebilirdim, bilmiyorum. Kafamda onlarca kere farklı bir senaryo kursam da hepsi acınası bir son ile bitiyordu: o artık yoktu ve aramak anlamsızdı.

Yine de, arkadaşım Changkyun'dan rica ediyorum. Birkaç kez gidip tekne evin yakınlarını ve içini kolaçan etmesine rağmen ufacık bir iz bile yoktu. Kendimi, sevgilisinden tek mesajla ayrılmış kaba çocuklar gibi hissetmem normal miydi?

"Minseok? Canım, ışığın neden açık hâlâ?"

Annemin sesini duyunca gözlüklerimi çıkardım. Küçük, beyaz, metalden sehpamın üzerine koydum kitabımla birlikte. Bu sehpayı da ikinci el eşyalarını satan bir kafeden almıştık, Rouen'den geçerken.

"Terastayım anne. Kitap okuyordum."

Annem teras kapısına kadar gelip orada durdu. Dediğim şeyi tasdik etmek ister gibi etrafa baktı ve gülümsedi. "Mükemmel bir teras, değil mi?"

"Evet." Gerçekten öyleydi. Geniş, huzurlu, sessiz.. İstediğim her şeye sahiptim sanki.

Onu kapıda dikmemek için ayağa kalktım ve kapüşonumu açıp içeri geçtim. Hava biraz sıcak olduğu için kapıyı kapatmadım. Annemle odanın ortasında durup birbirimize baktık. Gözlerindeki heyecanın pırıltılarını görebiliyordum.

"Burayı sevdin mi?" dedi gülüşünü bozmadan. Ancak vereceğim aksi bir yanıt yüzünden tedirgindi. Yüzük parmağındaki tek taşı ile oynuyordu.

İçi rahatlasın diye ben de gülümsedim. "Evet, hoş bir yer ama çıkıp gezmek için vaktim olmadı pek. Han Nehri'ne gitmek istiyorum."

Masama koyduğum oldukça eski bir fotoğraf karesini gösterdi.

"Aslında gitmiştin de hatırlamıyorsun. Nasıl hatırlayacaksın ki, daha miniciktin. O tombul yanakların ile etrafa neşe saçıyordun."

Dudaklarının kenarı aşağı kıvrıldı. Fotoğrafa dikkatle, sanki o anı yeniden yaşıyormuş gibi bakıyordu. O özel dakikaları paylaşabilmek adına ben de kafamı çevirdim. Bir sanat sergisinde, tablonun tekini anlamaya çalışır gibiydik.

Fotoğrafta, babamla birlikte küçük bir kuğu tekneye binmiş halim vardı. Babam çok genç, çok yakışıklı duruyordu. Siyah saçları, iri ve güzel yeşil gözleri vardı. İki küçük elimi de kavramış, zafer kazanmışım gibi havaya kaldırmıştı. Gülerek kameraya bakıyordum.

Bir gülümseme yüzüme yayılırken boğazımı temizledim ve ikimizi de bu güzel anıdan çekip kurtarmak istedim. Geri getiremeyeceğimiz şeyler için tekrar tekrar üzülmek, ne bizi ne de bizi geride bırakanları mutlu ederdi. Bu yüzden fazla uzatmamak en iyisiydi.

"Odanı sevdin mi?" dedi annem silkinip.

"Hem de çok! Bir an önce dekorunu yapıp son halini görmek istiyorum."

"Aklında bir şeyler var mı peki? Eksik olan her şeyi liste haline getir de bu hafta sonu alalım."

"Tamam."

"Masana bakıyorum da, bu da tam senlik gerçekten. Her yer her yerde!" Sol köşeye gelişigüzel bırakılmış günlükler, düzensizce dizilmiş kalemlikler, birkaç başucu kitabı, yolculuk sırasında dağıtılmış kusmuk torbaları, şekerlemeler ve üstüne bırakılmış makyaj çantası ile M logolu bilgisayar-tablet ikilisine bakınca içim daraldı. Annem kıkırdamakla yetinip omzumu okşadı.

"İstediğin gibi dağınık olabilirsin oğlum. Ama abartmamaya çalış. Ayrıca şu çikolatalardan birkaç tane kapıyorum."

Açıkta kalan çekmecemi işaret edip zulamı ifşa edince, kalbimden vurulmuş gibi yaptım. Seslice gülüp yanaklarımı sıktı.

"Tamam, sadece bir tane. Şu pembe jelatinli olan."

"Anne o benim son Alman çikolatam!"

"Ben de senin son annenim. O çikolatayı istiyorum Min."

Yalancıktan ofladım. Uzun, ince parmaklı ellerinin birini açıp öne uzattı ve istediğini saniyeler içerisinde aldı.

"Fazla geçe kalma da uyu, tamam mı? Yarın büyük gün. Belki okuldan arayıp "Oğlunuz kızlar tuvaletinde casusluk yapıyor." derler yine."

"Anne!" diye isyan ettim kulaklarım yanarken. "Her iki tuvalete de yalnızca WC yazmışlardı ve beni de kimse uyarmadı. Fransızca falan bilmiyordum! Ayrıca Chang'a mesaj atacağım."

"Aynı performansı yarın da bekliyorum. Şaşırt beni." Uzanıp alnımdan ve yanaklarımdan öptü. Ona küs kalamadığım için ben de yumuşacık yanaklarından öptüm.

"İyi geceler anne. Kıyafetlerini hazırlamayı unutma. Alarmını da kur lütfen."

"Tamamdır, akıllı oğluşum benim. Changkyun'a benden selam söyle!"

"Söylerim."

Annem esneyerek odamdan çıktı. Masama şöyle bir bakıp iç geçirdim. Günlüklerimi kucaklayıp yandaki küçük komodinin üst çekmecesine tıkıştırdım. Sonra kalemliklerimi bir alta yerleştirdim; kusmuk torbalarının yanına.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde koyu gri masanın üzerinde yalnızca gül kurusu rengindeki bilgisayarım, kabına koyup ahtapotuna yerleştirdiğim tabletim ve birkaç başucu kitabım kalmıştı.

Çantamı şipşak hazırlayıp önceden verilen ders programına uygun defterler attım içine. Her şeyin farkına yeni yeni varmış gibi birden heyecanlanmıştım. Yarın, doğduğum bu güzel memleketteki ilk okul günümdü. Birbirlerini ortaokuldan beri tanıyan onlarca üçüncü sınıfın arasına düşecektim bir uzaylı gibi. Mükemmeliyette gözüm yoktu. Gerçekten. Yalnızca şu ilk gün faciaları lanetini kırmak istiyordum.

İçimin patlayacak kadar daraldığını hissedip bir çikolata kaparak yatağıma tırmandım ve bilgisayarımı kucağıma çektim. Hemen e-posta kutusunu açtım. (Ne Changkyun ne de ben sosyal medya kullanmıyorduk.)

Parmaklarım bir süre sonra hızlıca gezindi klavyede:

**KİME:** monstakyun_c@gmail.com  
**KİMDEN: **jeonseol_baozi@gmail.com  
**KONU:** Okul!!!!!!

_Selam Chang,_

_Yarın okulun ilk günü ve ben müthiş gerginim. Yepyeni bir sayfa açmak her seferinde böyle hissettirmiyor ama bu seferki özel. Çok özel. Seni çoook özledim 😭 Evimizin fotoğraflarını almana sevindim._

_Tekne evdeyken hamakta sallanmaktan biraz farklı tabii.. Tekne demişken! Rica etsem Paytak'ı bir kez daha kontrol eder misin? Belki gelmiştir 😪_

_Dostun, Minseok_

  
Okulu daha fazla düşünmek istemediğim için bilgisayarda yeni bir dosya açtım. Kafamın içindekileri tıkır tıkır yazarsam, karnımı gıdıklayan o histen kurtulabilirdim belki.

**YENİ GELENİN HAYATTA KALMA REHBERİ**

_ **Yazar Hakkında** _

_Kim Minseok, on yedi sene boyunca çeşitli ülkelerde yaşamış ve dört kez yeni gelen olmuştur. Kendisi bir felaket mıknatısı, utanç verici anların onur üyesi, bütün beşeri afetlerin hedefidir. Şimdiye dek hiçbir okul günü "olaysız" geçmemiştir. Yeni okul döneminde, beşinci kez yeni gelen olup, kara bela olmak konusunda uzmanlığını kanıtlamak istiyor._

_"Muz Yaprağında Balık" ve "Portland Yağmurları Altında Mantar Olmak" adındaki eserlerinin sahibi, ünlü botanik bilimci annesi Kim Minhyune ile birlikte, doğduğu yer olan Guri'de yaşamaktadır._

**BİRİNCİ BÖLÜM: OKULUN İLK GÜNÜ YAPILMAMASI GEREKEN 10 ŞEY**

** _Yazan: Bunların Hepsini Yapmış Olan, Bir Dost_ **

**1\. ** _Le Havre'da bisikletle okula giderken palazzo pantolonlarınızdan birini giymek._

**2\. ** _Pantolonunuzun paçası bisikletin zincirine takılıp kumaşı aşağı çektiğinde, üzerinde mor domuzcuklar olan iç çamaşırı giyiyor olmak._

**3\. ** _Elinizde Sturbucks bardağı ile tuvalete girmek. (Başka çarem yoktu.)_

**4\. ** _Futbol hakkında konuşan bir grup erkeğe kendinizi yüksek sesle ve fazla hevesli bir tavırla tanıtmak._

**5\. ** _Okula termosla bir şeyler getirmek. (En azından ilk gün yapmayın.)_

**6.** _Kendi başınıza öğle yemeğine gitmek._

**7\. ** _Serviste en arkaya, son sınıfların yanına ya da önüne oturmak._

**8\. ** _Hiç duymadığınız bir film yıldızı hakkında yapılan sohbete dahil olmak. Ya da olmaya çalışmak._

**9\. ** _Üst sınıflardan bir kızın ayakkabısına kusmak........._

**10.** _Susamlı bir şeyler yemek, sonra da aynada diş miş kontrol etmeden alıkça gülümsemek._

Hâlâ karnımdaki o histen kurtulamamıştım ancak yine de dosyayı kaydedip bilgisayarı kapattım ve yatağıma gittim. Yirmi dakika boyunca döndüm durdum, en sonunda ışığı yeniden açtım. Her şeyin dağ gibi yığıldığı ve eziliyormuş gibi hissettiğim zamanlarda kullandığım 'acil durum' çarelerine başvurma zamanım gelmişti.

Yataktan atladım ve raftan pofuduk hayvanım Dino'yu aldım. Babamın yıpranmış deri ceketini iskemlenin arkasından alıp pijamalarımın üstüne giydim. Aslında bu ceketi genelde yazarken ilham almak için giyerim ama o gece fazlasıyla gergindim, rahatlamak için giyiyordum.

Yatağıma döndüm; ceketin cebindeki şans bilekliğimi çıkardım. Bu bilekliği annem doğumumda almış, yıllar önce bileğime küçük gelmeye başlamasına rağmen hâlâ saklıyordum. Yanımda Dino, üzerimde yünlü battaniyemle kendimi çok daha iyi hissediyordum. Yapmam gereken yalnızca son bir şey kalmıştı.

Uzanıp _Gazap Üzümler_i adlı kitabı aldım. Artık iyice eskimiş olan bu kitap, küçüklüğünde babamınmış. Dört yüz kırk dördüncü sayfayı açtım ve onun altını çizdiği yerleri okudum:

"..._"Bazen telaşa kapılıyorum. Cesaretimi kaybediyorum."_

_ "Kaybetmiş halini hiç görmedim." _

_ "Geceleri oluyor bazen."" _

Sonra eskiden beri yüzlerce kez okuduğum kitabı okumaya başladım. Çok iyi bildiğim bu kitabın verdiği huzurla uyuyakalmıştım.

🍒

**İlk bölüm hakkındaki düşünceleriniz neler? **


	3. İLK GÜN FACİASI

**Ed Sheeran - THE A TEAM**

**⇆ Ⅱ** 3:20 **I───•──I** 4:21 **↺**

Beynim hâlâ Fransa saatine ayarlıydı herhalde; saatin alarmı çalmadan önce uyandım. Buradaki 'sabah sesleri' çok çok farklıydı. Martılar, iskeleye çarpan halatların gıcırtısı, teknenin kenarına vuran dalgaların şıpırtısı yoktu. Bunların yerine hışırdayan yaprakların, cıvıldayan kuşların ve tepenin alt taraflarında Kırmızı Hat tramvayının fren sesleri duyuluyordu.

Tekne evimizi özlüyordum ama kendime ait banyomun olması da efsane bir şeydi doğrusu.

Aynaya baktım. Saçlarım kuş yuvasına dönmüştü. Giyinmem otuz saniye sürdü ancak o asi saçlarımı düzeltmek sanki asırlarımı aldı. Bir yeri tarıyordum, diğer yer havaya kalkıyordu.

Buradaki çocukların saçları siyah siyahtı, ya da kahverengi; benimkilerse karamel sarısı. İçlerinde tuhaf gibi gözükmeyeceğimi umdum. Belki de en kısa zamanda ben de saçlarımı siyaha boyatmalıydım.

Komodinin üzerinde duran gözlüklerimi aldım. Bana şans getirmeleri için en sevdiğim beş bilekliğimi seçtim. Birini Changkyun ile birlikte hasırdan yapmıştık; zümrüt yeşili boncukları olanı Portland'da bir dükkandan almıştım, fosforlu turuncu plastik bileklik ise Paris'ten, en sevdiğim deniz mavisi de Bodrum'dandı.

Annem sabahları erken kalkmaktan nefret eder. Hatta kazara sekizden önce falan kalkmışsa, yüzünde bir zürafa sürüsü uyumuş gibi dolanır ortada. Bu yüzden onu kalkıp giyinmiş bir halde, beni mutfak masasında beklerken görünce gözlerime inanamadım.

"Vay vay vay, annem?! Kalktın demek, ne yapıyorsun?"

"Tost!" Dedi portakal suyunu kaldırarak. "İkimize tost yaptım ve dilerim ki okulun ilk günü olaysız geçer ve-"

"Dilerim öğrencilere senin gibi harika kitaplar yazması için ilham verirsin!"

Annem içini çekti. "Kitaplar abur cubur gibidir. İçinde ne olduğuna çok dikkatli bakmamak daha iyidir... Senin kayıt mektubunu bulamıyorum. Dün buralarda bir yerdeydi ama uçup gitmiş sanki."

"Anne, bunu konuşmuştuk. Postalar holdeki masada duracak. Merak etme mektup bende."

"Sen olmasan ne yapardım ben?"

"Bilmem... Bütün gün evde pijamaların ile oturup 'keşke mükemmel bir oğlum olsaydı' diye düşünürdün. Yani beni. Anne, gitmem lazım. Okula son giden kişi olmak istemiyorum. Hayat bana bir de burada sillesini yedirmesin."

Annem bana kararlı ve güven dolu bir ifade ile baktı. Sonra sarıldı ve okulun ilk günlerde söylediğinin aynısını tekrarlardı; "Göster onlara günlerini!"

"Tabi tabi, nasıl da yaparım şimdi.."

℘

Evden çıkıp yokuş boyunca inmek çok hoşuma gitti. Dik caddenin iki tarafında da yaprakları filizlenmiş kiraz ağaçları vardı. Caddenin hep özlemle baktığım Seul resimlerindeki gibi şeker pembesi, kahverengi ve kırmızı renklere büründüğünü görmek için sabırsızlanıyordum. İki evin arasından geçen patika, domates seralarına gidiyordu. Burada, hatta en tepede, keşfetmem gereken zibilyon tane şey vardı.

Dimdik cadde hızımı artırmama neden oluyordu, takılıp yuvarlanmaktan korkuyordum. Yine de, hızlandıkça kendimi daha iyi hissettim. Muhteşem bir gün olacaktı, yüzde bin beş yüz emindim bundan.

Tepeden inince sola, Gwangchang'a doğru döndüm. Daha önce hiç böyle bir caddede yaşamamıştım. Müzik gruplarının afişleri, ramen kafeleri ve envayi çeşit kıyafetin satıldığı mağazalar karşılıklı iş yapıyordu. Hediyelik eşya satan bir dükkanın vitrininden baktım, çöp kutuları ve merdivenlerle dolu bir nalburun önünden geçtim.

Köşeye varınca sola dönüp Kimposan Caddesi'ne girdim. Burada sarayı andıran bir bina vardı. Penceredeki posterlerde Hawai, Yunanistan, Türkiye turlarının tanıtımları yapılıyordu. Ben almayayım teşekkürler, diye geçirdim içimden. Uzun, çook uzun bir süre hiçbir yere gitmeyi düşünmüyordum.

İri yarı, sakallı, bıyıklı, beyaz önlüklü bir adam dükkanının önünde meyveleri yerleştiriyordu. O anda kendimi öyle iyi hissediyordum ki dayanamayıp "İyi günler!" diye seslendim.

Elmaları dizmeyi bırakıp kalın, gür kaşlarını çattı.

"Senin için iyi bir gün olabilir." dedi sevimsiz bir tavırla.

Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyordum. "Bir tane elma alabilir miyim?" diye rica ettim kibarca. Anlayışlı olmak ve günümü ışıklandırmak istiyordum.

"Alamayacak olsan neden bu sıcakta burada dikileyim?"

"Ben de buraya yeni taşındım. İki hafta önce." dedim onu duymazdan gelerek. Bu huysuz beyefendinin karın ağrısını alacaktım. Ya herru ya merruydu.

"İki hafta mı? Ama Korecen neredeyse benimki kadar iyi, aferin." Sildiği elmayı bana uzattı. "Kore'ye hoş geldin. Dünyanın hiçbir yerinde böyle elma bulamazsın."

"Ah, teşekkürler." dedim.

"İkide bir ayağıma dolaşmazsan, küçük bey," dedi gözleri parlayarak, "seninle iyi arkadaş oluruz."

Kaba bir adamdı ama elma, dediği kadar vardı.. Sulu ve mayhoştu. Elmamı kütür kütür yiyerek caddede yürümeye devam ettim. Ön dişlerimin arasına elma kabuğu girdiğini hissedene kadar her şey mütişmel idi.

Bir pastanenin vitrin camında dişlerimi kontrol ettim. Hiç hoş bir görüntü değildi. Kabuğu tırnağımla çektim. Biraz uğraşsam da sonunda başardım. O anda camdaki yansımamın ardında bir şey hareket etti. Camın ardında, benim yaşlarımda bir çocuk gülümsüyordu... _Gerçekleştirdiğim korkunç çirkin işleme tanık olmuş muydı acaba?! Re-za-let!_ Allah kahretmesin ki kelimenin akla gelen ilk anlamıyla REZALET bir durumdu bu!

Dönüp utançla koşmaya başladım. Okul zamanı da gelmişti zaten. Yani, en azından bu bahaneye sıkı sıkı tutunmam lazımdı.

℘

Katolik Kwangdong lisesi iki kez inşa edilmişti. İlki bundan on sene önceymiş ve şimdi karşımda duran dikili taş, henüz getirilmişti ön bahçeye. Okulun yeni tasarımı çok daha güzeldi. Beyaz duvarları yeni cilalanmış gibi pırıl pırıldı.

Dikkat çekmek istemiyordum. Gülüşüp konuşan bir grup kızın peşine takılıp sağdaki dikdörtgene doğru yürüdüm. Çok büyük görünüyorlardı. O sırada aniden önüme çıkan iki kız sarılıp bağırıştılar. Göz devirmeden edemedim.

"AY İNANMIYORUM! BENİM AYAKKABILARIMDAN!"

Hangi kapıdan girmem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Etraf çok kalabalıktı ve sanki Times Meydanı'na kondurulmuş gibi salak salak çevreme bakınıyorum. Kaybolsam polisi aramaları gerekebilirdi.

"Bakar mısın?" dedi dev gbi kızlardan biri. "Yanlış geldin galiba." Tabelayı işaret etti: 4-A. Son sınıflar.

"Özür dilerim." diye mırıldandım. "Üçüncü sınıfların nerede olduğunu biliyor musunuz?"

"İnan ki hatırlamıyorum, çok uzun zaman oldu." Hepsi gülüştüler. Alt tarafı bir senecik...

"Sen onlara aldırma," dedi bir başkası. Daha insancıl gözüken, uzun, mor saçlı kız. "Üçüncü sınıfların katına şuradan giriliyor." Küçük kapıyı ediyordu. Dönüp aceleyle yürüdüm. Geç kalmıştım zaten. Kapıyı ittim ama aptal şey açılmadı.

_Çok garip..._

_Neden benden başka kimse yoktu?_

Geri dönüp baktığımda, dördüncü sınıfların hepsinin değişik kahkahalar attığını gördüm. Bana gülüyorlardı! Hay bin- Bunu tahmin etmeliydim! Oyuna gelmiştim işte... Kahretsin.

Birden arkamda yumuşak bir ses duydum.

"Günaydın. Sanırım yardıma ihtiyacın var?" Uzun boylu, zarif, gümüşi saçlı bir kadın kolumu tuttu.

"Burası temizlik eşyalarının koyulduğu oda. Ayrıca içeride sabunlar ve peçeteler var. Ama içimden bir ses senin şu anda başka bir yerde olman gerektiğini söylüyor. Üçüncü sınıfları mı arıyorsun?"

Başımı salladım.

"Benimle gel. Orta binanın merdivenleriden çıkacağız. On birinci sınıf koridoru orada."

Ben binaya doğru bakarken zil çaldı ve dışarıda kalan son öğrenciler de koşarak içeri girdi.

"Sınıf öğretmeniniz kim?" diye sordu kadın. Mektubumu çıkarıp ona gösterdim.

"Ah, Bayan Tiffany.." dedi gülümseyerek. "Benim torunum da o sınıfta. Büyük kapıdan içeri gir ve sola dön. Koridorun sonuna kadar yürü. Soldan son sınıf."

Merdivenlere doğru koşarken "Çok teşekkür ederim!" diye bağırdım. Felaket...

İki tarafına dolaplar sıralanmış koridor neredeyse bomboştu. Önünden hızlıca geçtiğim sınıflardan gelen ilk gün selamlaşmalarını duyabiliyordum. Geç kalmıştım ama en azından, saçlarını düzelten kızıl saçlı bir çocuk dışında kimseyi çalımlamak zorunda kalmadım.

Çalımlama konusunda çok iyiyimdir. Havre'dayken beni hücumda oynatırlardı ara sıra diğerlerine de destek olurdum tabii. Onca gol ve topu rakipten uzak tutmak sahada çok işe yarasa da okul koridorlarında herhangi bir avantaj sağlamıyordu. Bir daha hiçbir ölümlüyü çalımlamak istemiyordum.

Birden kendimi 3-F'nin önünde buldum. Daha ilk günden geç kalmıştım, süper ya!

Bir an durup nefesimi kontrol ettim. _Sakin ol,_ diye düşündüm. _İlk gün felaketleri döngüsünü kırabilirsin. Derin bir soluk al._

Gözlüğümü düzelttim, omuzlarımı dikleştirdim ve içeri girmeye hazırlandım.

Ağır tahta kapıyı açtım -müthiş gıcırdıyordu- ve dikkat çekmeden içeri süzülmeye çalıştım. Bu pek mümkün değildi elbette çünkü bütün sınıf bana bakıyordu. Çantam kapının tokmağına takılınca geriye doğru sendeledim. Kızlardan bazıları kıkırdadı; en önde oturan ufak tefek oğlan ise kahkaha attı.

Tek istediğim yerime oturmaktı ama bunu bile yapamıyordum. Sıraların hepsi hemen hemen doluydu. Yalnızca sınıfın tam ortasında iki sıra boş kalmıştı.

"Hoş geldin." dedi öğretmen bana doğru yürüyerek. Sessizce yerime geçme şansım da böylelikle tamamen yok edildi.

"Ben Bayan Tiffany." Elini uzattı. Onunla tokalaşırken avuçlarım ter içindeydi.

"Ben de Kim Minseok." diye mırıldandım ve boş sıraya doğru yürüdüm.

Elimden geldiğince hızlı bir biçimde yerime oturdum. Yanımda duran kız on yedi değil de yirmiymiş gibi görünüyordu. Onun daracık üniforması, minicik eteğine bakınca şaşkınlıkla yutkunmaktan kendimi alamadım. Dudak parlatıcısı, maskarası, kusursuz saçları.. Kendimi lise değil de ortaokul öğrencisine yaraşır bir şekilde giyinmiş gibi hissetmeme neden olmuştu.

Onun arkasında oturan ve aynı model giyimiyle klonu gibi görünen kız, anlamlı anlamlı öksürüp saçını düzeltti. İkisi beni şöyle bir süzdüler; sonra da birbirlerine bakıp sırıttılar. Yüksek sesle "Umutsuz vaka!" deseler daha iyiydi! Neyse. En azından öğle yemeğinde kimden uzak durmam gerektiğini anlamıştım: _Kokona ve Kokoş!_

Birden kapı açıldı. Hepimiz dönüp baktık... ama kimse yoktu. Garip şeyler olduğunu düşünmeye başlayacaktık ki, az önce koridorda saçını başını düzelttiğini gördüğüm kızıl saçlı çocuk neşeli neşeli içeri girdi. Omzuna bilgisayar çantası asmıştı. Onun kendine güvenine hayran oldum. Dünyayı umursamaz gibi bir hali vardı.

"Sen de," dedi Bayan Tiffany, "Baekhyun olmalısın."

"Evet." dedi Baekhyun sevimli sevimli sırıtıp. "Ben Byun Baekhyun." Bacaklarını sımsıkı saran siyah kotu ve aynı renk Versace tişörtü ile mankenleri andırıyordu. Burada sulara hormon falan mı katıyorlardı? Ben de mi böyle olacaktım? **_Çavdar Tarlasında Çocuklar _**diye bir kitapta okumuştum, birden on altı santimetre boy atmaktan söz ediyordu. Bunu hayal bile edemiyordum. Eklemlerin arasına ne olurdu?

"Günaydın Baekhyun." diye devam etti Bayan Tiffany. "Şu sıra senin."

"Teşekkürler, Bayan Tiffany. Burada olduğum için çok mutluyum."

"_Otur_ canım." dedi Bayan Tiffany. Tavrı sert değildi ancak ses tonu bize ne yapmamız gerektiğini açıçka anlatıyordu.

Baekhyun sivri uçlu şık ayakkabılarının topuğunu vura vura önümdeki boş sıraya doğru yürüdü. Müzikallerdeki karakterler gibiydi, birazdan şarkısını söylemeye başlayacaktı sanki. Onun yüzünden _High School Musical _filmide gibi hissettim. Sıradaki adım neydi? Öğretmenimiz kağıtları havaya atıp dans etmeye başlayacak ve herkes devletin malı olan sıraların üzerinde tepinecek miydi?

Oturdu. Yeniden kızıl saçlarına taktığı gümüş zincirleri düzeltti ve çevresideki insanlara bakmak için döndü. Vay be, diye düşündüm. Nasıl da kendinden emin.. Ama Kokona'nın aksine Baekhyun kendi kendine eğlenir gibiydi. Onun hakkıda bir şeyler öğrenmek istiyordum. Fakat Bayan Tiffany, sınıfın ön tarafında oturuyor ve onu dinlememizi istiyordu.

Öğretmenimiz çok hoş bir kadındı. Gümüş bir tokayla topladığı lepiska saçları neredeyse beline geliyordu. Kusursuz teni, gülümsediğinde ortaya çıkan bembeyaz dişleriyle mükemmel bir uyum sağlıyordu. Kırmızı, ipek bir gömlek giymiş, gümüş küpe ve kolye takmıştı. Siyah kalem eteği ve yürürken tıkırdayan topukları ile çok zeki birine benziyordu.

"Katolik Kwangdong Lisesi'ne hoş geldiniz." dedi. "Sizler sekiz farklı okuldan ve değişik bölgelerden geliyorsunuz. Hatta içinizden biri, geçen yıl Fransa'da bir tekne evde yaşamış." Herkes bu garip yabancının kim olduğunu bulmak için etrafa bakındı. Bense bakınır gibi yaptım. Ortaya çıkmak istemiyordum. Göz ucuyla baktığımda Bayan Tiffany'nin gülümsediğini gördüm. Solumda oturan çocuk, adının Minho olduğunu söyledi. Zararsız, biraz da inek birine benziyordu. Onun yanında oturan çocuğu bir yerden tanıyormuşum gibi geldi ama bu mümkün değildi ki? Ben burada hiç kimseyi tanımıyordum.

Bayan Tiffany devam etti. "Bu yıl sınıfları ayırırken çok uğraştık. Birçoğunuz, bu sınıfta en az bir kişiyi tanıyor olacaksınız."

Bunun üzerine benim dışımda herkes birbirine bakıp gülümsedi ya da zafer işareti yaptı. Birden beynimde şimşekler çaktı. Minho'nun yanındaki çocuk, pastanenin camının ardında gördüğüm yüzdü. Uzun kirpikleri vardı; iri, kahverengi gözleri bana bakarken parlıyordu. Kahretsin. Ona bakmamalıydım! Gözümü başka tarafa kaydırmalıydım. Hatta gerekirse kum dolu bir kova getirip kafamı sonsuza kadar -ya da nefesim kesilene kadar- o kovanın içine sokmalıydım.

Bayan Tiffany gözlerimin içine baktı. "Hiç kimseyi tanımasanız bile, yarı yıl tatiline kadar bu sınıftaki yirmi üç kişiyi tanıyor olacaksınız. Eğer ben ödevimi düşündüğüm kadar iyi yaptıysam, kimileriniz çok iyi arkadaş olacaksınız."

Onun haklı olduğunu umdum. Her taşınmadan sonra, en iyi arkadaşlarımı kaybediyordum. Hep aynı şeyler oluyordu ve kalbim hep yarım, çeyrek, hatta çeyreğin çeyreği kadar kalıyordu. Haziranda veda partisi veriyor, arkadaşlarımla tokalaşıp asla kopmayacağımıza dair gereksiz sözler veriyorduk. En iyi ihtimalle üç hafta mesajlaşıyor, sonra da kışa kalmadan konuşmayı kesiyorduk.

Bayan Tiffany derin bir soluk alıp kendini diyeceği şeyin tepkisine hazırladı.

"Sizi öğle yemeği gruplarına böldüm."

Sınıf neredeyse çıldırdı. Herkes bir şeylerden yakınırken ben de onlara uymaya çalıştım. Elbette numara yapıyordum, tek başıma korkunç bir gün geçirmektense hiç tanımadığım yeni sınıf arkadaşlarımın arasına karışırdım daha iyi. Deli miydim de üzülecektim?

"Yemekhanede bizim sınıfın masa örtüsünü ve kartını göreceksiniz." Harika! "Kırmızı, üzerinde beyaz kareler var."

Arka sıralardan biri fısır fısır konuştu:

"Aynı İtalyan restoranları gibi? Süper, belki bize pizza da getirirler."

Uzun zincirden küpeleri, altın sarısı saçı ve ipek gömleği ile üniversiteli gibi görünen havalı bir çocuk el kaldırdı. Bu sınıftaki herkes çok tarz ve büyüktü.

"Evet, Luhan." dedi Bayan Tiffany.

"Diğer sınıflar da masa örtüsü kullanıyor mu? Ya da onların da grupları var mı?" Çocuk. Çok. Havalıydı. Baekhyun denen beyaz perde güzeli ile yarışacak kadar hem de...

Bayan Tiffany kibarca gülümsediğinde hayran hayran izledim onu. Şimdiden çok ısınmıştım ve gülüşünde insana güven veren bir şeyler saklıydı.

"Teşekkür ederim Luhan. Hayır, öyle bir şey yaptıklarını sanmam. Bunun yanısıra, kimin ne yaptığı beni ilgilendirmez. Size, konuklarıma nasıl davranıyorsam öyle davranmayı seçtim. On birinci sınıfın ilk günü hepimiz için unutulmaz olmalı. Eğer ödevimi tahmin ettiğim kadar iyi yapmışsam, daha önce de dediğim gibi, sekiz haftanın sonunda iyi arkadaşlıklar kurmuş olacaksınız. En sonunda da izlenimlerinizi yazmanızı isteyeceğim. Sonra serbestsiniz."

Luhan bundan nefret etmişti. Parlak, sürmeli gözlerini devirdi Bayan Tiffany görmezken. Ondan uzak durmam gerekiyormuş gibi hissettim.

Sabahın geri kalanı klasik bir biçimde, alınacak defterler ve ders programı yazmakla geçti. Herkes heyecanla bir şeyler hakkında konuşup şakalaşıyordu ancak ben bir ot gibiydim. Rüzgar eserse sallanıyordum, esmezse de öylece dikilmeye devam ediyordum işte.

Okulla ilgili en sevdiğim şeylerden biri de kendimize ait dolaplarımızın olmasıydı. Eski okulumda kilitsiz, turuncu ahşap dolaplar vardı ve ben her hafta bir şeyler kaybederdim...

Şimdiki dolabım **99** numaraydı. Yan tarafımda Baekhyun'un, diğer yanımda da bu sabah rezil olduğum çocuğun dolabı vardı.

Bu yüzden, düzenlemeyi yaparken hızlı olmaya çalıştım. O ve şu tuhaf kızlar konuşuyordu.

"Yani Jongdae," dedi Kokona'nın arkadaşı Kokoş. "Kyungsoo'nun iyi bir kaleci olacağını zannetmiyorum. Boyu çok kısa."

_Demek adı Jongdae'ydi... Anlamı neydi acaba?_

"Yaz ligi, sonbahar sezonu kadar mühim değil, Jenny." Diye karşılık verdi Jongdae. "Sen onu kurtarılması imkansız bir topta gördün. Bahse girerim o penaltıyı sen de karşılayamazdın."

"Şimdi de onu mu savunuyorsun? Bir şeyler mi var aranızda sizin?"

"Kyungsoo **K-88** prömiyer takımının kalecisi. Onu savunmama gerek yok, Jenny." dedi. Yüzünde küçümseyen bir ifade vardı.

Onun, bu ürkütücü kızlarla arkadaş olmamasına sevinmiştim. Aslında, Kyungsoo denen çocuğun da bu kızları sevmediğini umuyordum.

Oysa Kyungsoo da kimdi ki?

Boşverip sınıfa geri döndüm.

℘

Öğle yemeği zili çalınca bizim sınıftan çocukların peşine takıldım. Yemek kuyruklarını algılayıp süzgecimden geçirmem neredeyse dakiklar aldı. İlk defa bu kadar çok yemeği bir arada görüyordum ve kafam karışmıştı.

Salata büfesi -her ne kadar can atsam da- yasaklı bölgeydi. Kokona ve Kokoş oradaydı. Önlerinden geçen herkesi, utanmadan parmakla gösteriyor ve kıkırdıyor ya da tiksinti dolu yüz ifadeleri ile izliyorlardı. Çok alımlılardı, ama boştu..

Sıcak yemek kuyruğuna girdim ve büfenin arkasındaki kadın kabaca tepsimi çekip içine her şeyden koymaya başladı. Tuhaf bir çorba, pilav, kimchi ve hayatımda ilk defa gördüğüm sarı yumurta sürülü kızarmış ekmekler... _Kızarmış Sünger Bob gibi..._

"Hey, bunları unutma!" Jongdae'ydi bu. Elinde peçeteye sarılmış demir çöpstikler ve kaşık tutuyordu. Teşekkür edip hayatımı kurtarmasına müsaade ettim.

"Bizim sınıf şurada oturuyor." dedi kafasıyla işaret edip. "Gel, gidelim." deyip yürümeye başladı. Yalnızca kafa sallayıp adımlarını takip ettim. Etrafta o kadar çok ayak vardı ki!

Jongdae uzanıp masaları inceledi. Kırmızı örtülerin üzerinde isim kartları bulunuyordu.

"Seninki şurada." dedi yandaki masayı işaret ederek.

"Tamam.. Teşekkür ederim." diye mırıldandım. Yalnızca gülümsedi.

Başarmıştım! Sonunda. Kazasız belasız boş bir yere oturabilmiştim!

Ancak kıçım sandalyeye değer değmez ellerime yapış yapış bir sosun bulaştığını fark ettim. Ayak engellerini aşmak buna sebep oluyordu demek... Ellerimi peçeteyle silmeye çalıştım. Yapışkan sıvıya tutunup liflerine ayrılmasaydı keşke.

℘

Masadakiler pek kibar değildi. Sabah sınıf kapısına takıldığımda kahkaha atan minyon tipli çocuk yine kıkırdıyordu. Kesinlikle sinir olmuştum...

Kibirli prens Luhan, gözlerini devirdi. Baekhyun ise -oturmam için sandalyemi çekmişti- "Hoş geldin _Dorothy_." dedi yüksek sesle.

Şaşırdım.

"Dorothy mi? O da kim?"

"Nasıl? _Oz Büyücüsü_'ndeki Dorothy işte!" dedi gülümseyip. Bembeyaz, düzgün dişleri göründü. Dudağının kenarında, azıcık yukarıda bulunan minik beni dikkatimi çekti. Ona daha güzel bir hava katmıştı.

Ancak ben? Oz dünyasından fırlamış bir kaçık gibi miydim?

Sonra sesini alçalttı.

"Okulun en hoş çocuğunu görmeme engel oluyorsun." Kafasıyla Jongdae'yi işaret etti. Özür diler gibi yapıp düzgünce oturdum. Luhan, düzenli tabağına bakıp başını iki yana salladı. Kırmızı, dolgun dudakları alayla kıvrılmıştı. Onun gibi model görüntüsüne sahip birinin yanında, benim kılığım züppe gibi kalıyordu.

Ellerimdeki kuvvetli sosu silmeye çalışırken bileziklerimin demir kopçaları birbirine vurup durdu. Luhan ara sıra bana bakınca gereksiz sesler çıkarttığını düşünüp, rahatsız olarak onları gizlemek istedim. Ellerimi dikkatlice kullanıp sweatimin kolunu çekmeye çalıştım ancak bileklerime de bulaştı sos.

Ben de vazgeçtim.

"Demek Fransa'dan gelen çocuk sensin." dedi Baekhyun. Şaşırdım.

"Bunu da nereden çıkardın?" diye sordum.

"Çantan... Biz bu kadar süslü çantalar kullanmayız, sense şıkır şıkırsın." Rozetlerimi kast ettiğini anladım. "Ayrıca Bayan Tiffany 'tekne ev' der demez renkten renge girdin. Bence kendini çok da fazla kasma."

"Peki. Teşekkürler." Tanrım! Gün boyu teşekkür ederek mi anlaşmayı umuyordum insanlarla?! Alacakaranlık'ta her şey çok basit ilerlemişti ama!

Masamızdaki ufak tefek, kalp dudaklı oğlan, içtiği muzlu sütü bir kenara bırakmadan, boştaki elini deli gibi salladı. İleride Bayan Tiffany'i görmüştü.

Zavallı kadın, o topuklulara rağmen koşarak yanımıza geldi.

"Ne oldu Kyungsoo?"

"Teneffüs ne zaman acaba?" Kadın bariz bir rahatlama ile duruldu.

"Ben de birisi boğuluyor sandım! Üçüncü sınıflara teneffüs yok." Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. "Bu çok mantıksız. Adil değil!!" Bayan Tiffany gülümseyip bir elini omzuna koydu.

"En azından iki saatlik bir spor dersiniz var." dedi ve topuklarını tıkırdata tıkırdata gitti.

"Rezalet!" diye homurdanmaya başladı Soo..

"Millet! Dün akşam Mnet'i izlediniz mi?" diye sordu Baekhyun.

Luhan "Evet!" diye atıldı. "Taeyeon'un saçını gördünüz, değil mi? Harikaydı!"

Gülümse. Neden söz ettiklerini gram anlamasan bile sadece gülümse.

Masanın altından ellerime baktım ki bir de ne göreyim! Femuarım açıktı. Hem de sonuna kadar! Üzerimde hangi iç çamaşırı vardı acaba? Lütfen Suri Teyze'nin aldığı limonlu çamaşır olmasın! Lütfen!

Havre'daki domuzlu iç çamaşırı faciasından çok daha beter olurdu! Sınıftakiler fark etse, Kyungsoo deli gibi gülerdi. Sweatshirtüm önümü kapamıştı galiba. Of!

Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıp el yordamı ile fermuarımı buldum. Yavaaaaaşça yukarı çektim ve işte, bitmişti! Güzel. Her şey güzel olacaktı.

"Sen ne düşünüyorsun Minseok?"

"Ne konuda?"

"Tae'nin saçı konusunda." Konuşmaktan nefret ettiğim konulardan biri de buydu işte. Bilmediğim ünlüler, bilmediğim şovlar... Kapana kısılmış gibi hissediyordum.

Neyse ki ben cevap veremeden zil çaldı. Derin bir nefes alıp gülümsedim.

"İkinci kez geç kalmak istemem." dedim ve ayağa kalktım.

Sonra her şey ağır çekimde gerçekleşti.

Masanın üstündeki tepsiler, şerbetli tatlılar, kaşıklar havada asılı kaldı sanki. Kyungsoo eğilirken Baekhyun ayağa kalkıp kaçtı, Luhan ise şok içerisinde oturmaya devam etti. Süt kartonu zıplayıp üstüne dökülmüştü, salata büfesine uğradığını gösteren mısırlar ise dizlerindeydi.

Herkes bizi izliyordu. Ama neden bana öyle bakıyorlardı ki?

Bakışlarımı aşağıya çevirdiğimde bir ton kaynar su başımdan aşağı döküldü. 340 çift gözün neden bana odaklandığını anlamıştım.

Kırmızı masa örtümüz fermuarıma sıkışmıştı ve ben rezil olmuştum. İlk gün facialarından nefret ediyordum!

Kyungsoo'nun kıkırtılarını duydum. Sonra da az ilerideki dürdüncü sınıflardan bir grup, peçetelere yazdıkları puanları kaldırdılar: **10 10 10 10**

Haklılardı, günün hatta tüm yılların en büyük rezilliğini yaşamış ve yaşatmıştım.

Sostan dolayı yapış yapış olan ellerimle, örtüyü fermuardan kurtarmaya çalıştım. Olmayınca da Romalıların tagası gibi omzuma atıp çıkışa koştum. Koridora çıkınca bir süre durup yere çöktüm. Hissettiğim utancı kelimelere dökmek imkansızdı.

Birkaç dakika öylece oturup bütün bunların kötü bir kabus olmasını diledim. Ancak öyle olmadığını, nazik bir ses tonu belli etti.

"Yardımcı olabilir miyim?"

"Havre'a giden ilk uçağa bir bilet lütfen."

"Bu her şeyi çözer mi? Ver elini canım." dedi sesin sahibi. Bu sabah bana yardım eden tatlı büyükanneydi. Elimi ona uzattım ve beni ayağa kaldırırken yüzünü inceledim. Ne dalga geçiyor ne de acıyordu. Sadece merhametli bir şekilde gülümsüyor, sanki her gün birileri böyle vakalar yaşarmış gibi sakin davranıyordu.

"Ben Bayan Li Huan, öğrenci belgenden adının Minseok olduğunu biliyorum. Bir de üçüncü sınıf olduğunu. Hepsi bu, bana daha fazla tanıtmalısın kendini." dedi omzumu okşayıp.

"Evet.. Şey, ben Kim Minseok. Buraya iki hafta önce taşındık." dedim koridoru geçip bir kapıdan içeri girerken. İçeride minik bir ofis alanı yaratılmıştı. İki tarafta da masalar vardı.

Yanlarından geçerken bir kadın Bayan Li Huan'a sarı post-it bloğu verdi.

"Bu yeni moda mı?" diye seslendi gözlüklü bir diğer kadın. Bayan Li Huan hemencecik tanıştırdı bizi.

"Bayan Chun, Minseok bizim yeni öğrencimiz. Sanırım ufak bir kaza olmuş, bir süre içeride olacağız." dedi. Sanırım 'rahatsız etmeyin'in en kibar hali buydu.

Kadın, gözlüklerini burnunun biraz daha gerisine itip gülümsedi. "Böyle şeyler hep olur tatlım. Kolay gelsin. Ve sen, Li, sakın unutma, ücretimi artırdım. Bu yıl iki dilim tatlı istiyorum!"

"Anlaştık." dedi Bayan Li Huan ve üzerinde 'müdire' yazan kapıyı açtı.

Tanrım! Talihim dönüyordu sanırım. Koruyucu meleğimin okul müdiresi olması müthiş bir şeydi.

"Otur lütfen." dedi iskemleyi işaret ederek. Masasının arkasında, duvara asılmış çok güzel sözler vardı. Bayan Li Huan faxlarını alırken ben de onları okudum.

_Bir hayalim var benim...   
Gün gelecek, dört büyük çocuğum, derilerinin rengine göre değil, karakterlerinin yapısına göre değerlendirilecekleri bir ülkede yaşayacaklar. _

**\- Martin Luther King**

Açık açık gülümsedim herhalde, Bayan Li Huan fark etti. O da gülümsedi.

Büyük, metal bir dolabın en alt çekmecesini açtı. Kerpeten ve _WD-40_ spreyi şişesini alıp yanıma geldi. Spreyi örtünün temiz kenarına sıkarken "Endişelenme." dedi. "Tuvalete gir ve burayı fermuarın üzerine sür. Böylece hiç zarar görmeden açılır."

Kapıyı açtı. "Chun, Minseok'u dışarı gönderiyorum. Ona acil giysiler dolabını ve tuvaleti gösterir misin?"

℘

Bayan Chun'un gösterdiği dolapta bir kutu kıyafet vardı.

"Bu yıl buraya ilk gelen sensin." dedi büyük bir başarıymış gibi. "Birinin ilk olması gerekiyordu. Arkandan gelecek olanları iyi hissettireceğini düşün."

Beni rahatlatma çabalarını takdir ettim, ama okula gelecek felaketlerin önünü açtığımı bilmek pek de iyi hissettirmiyordu. Neresinden tutsam elimde kalırdı ve bu kabus gibiydi.

Lavaboya gidip kendime baktım.

** _Berbat!_ **

Gözlük camlarımdaki süt lekelerini ve sweatimdeki yiyecek parçacıklarını temizledim. Ben yine ucuz kurtulmuştum. Yemek masasındakiler korkunç olmalıydı. Benimle sonsuza kadar asla konuşmayacaklardı.

Sprey ile ovduğum fermuar, hareket edebilecek kıvama gelince masa örtüsünü kurtardım. Bayan Chun'un verdiği buz mavisi kotu giydim ve ofise geri döndüm.

Bayan Li Huan çok sıcakkanlıydı. Pantolonumu bana uzatırken. "Bir de çamaşır makinesine atarsan yeni gibi olur. Şimdi, sınıfına dönmeden önce, bana biraz kendinden bahset."

Çok kolay bir soruydu aslında. Ama o anda her şey gözüme çok karmaşık gözüktü. Bir günde okulun maymunu oluverdiğim Seul, artık hiç de hoşuma gitmiyordu. Belki de annem bu öğretmenlik işine iyice alışmadan önce Le Havre'a dönebilirdik.

Birden ağlamaya başladım.

"Lütfen beni sınıfa göndermeyin." diye hıçkırdım. "Herkes benden nefret ediyor."

"Kimse senden nefret etmiyor." dedi bana peçete uzatırken. "Bana neler olup bittiğini anlatsana."

Tabii, üzerine şerbet ve zibilyon tane yemek dökülmemişti. Bilemezdi ki. Hele yüzlerindeki o dehşet ifadesi...

"Geçen yıl hangi okula gidiyordun?" diye sordu, çalan telefonu duymazdan gelerek.

"Le Havre'dan buraya iki hafta önce taşındık." diye yanıtladım. Bir yandan da burnumu çekiyordum.

"Öyle mi? Ben de hep Paris'i görmek istemişimdir. Yakın mı?" Benimle çok ilgili görünüyordu, ben de biraz daha anlattım.

"Pek sayılmaz. Paris ülkenin tam ortasında, bizse batı kıyısındaydık. Ondan önce de Amerika'da, Portland'da yaşadım."

"Tanrım!" dedi Bayan Li Huan.

"Daha önce de Türkiye'de." dedim gururla.

"Olamaz! İnanmıyorum!" diye bağırdı Bayan Li Huan heyecanla.

"Ciddiyim." dedim. "Bodrum." Burnum tıkalı olduğu için sesim vuvuzela gibi çıkıyordu.

"Ne kadar da heyecan verici! Bir ara bana bütün maceranı anlatman lazım. Ben Guri ve Seul dışında bir yer görmedim."

"Ciddi misiniz?" diye sordum.

"Ciddiyim. Burada büyüdüm. Hatta doğduğum evde yaşıyorum hâlâ, inanabiliyor musun?"

"Li!" diye seslendi Bayan Chun. "Sanırım bu telefona bakman gerekiyor."

Leke içindeki tişörtüm çok acıklıydı herhalde. Zavallı kedi... O tişörte basılırlen böyle bir muamele göreceğimi tahmin bile etmemiştir.

Bayan Li Huan, "Neden Chun'un toplantı zarflarını düzenlemesine yardım etmiyorsun? Ondan rica et, senin için öğretmeninden izin alsın." dedi beni kibarca kovarken.

"Teşekkür ederim Bayan Li Huan." dedim, ayağa kalkıp gözlerimi silerek. Bir an durdu.

"Öğleden sonra, torunlarımla düzenlediğim elmalı turta pişirme partisine katılmak ister misin? Seni de aramızda görmek bizi mutlu eder."

"Cidden mi?"

"Cidden." Gülümsedi. "Seni mutlaka bekliyoruz!"

🍒

Cringe seviyesi: Maximum düzeyde.


End file.
